


【翻译】Brick is Red

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Characters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, unauthorized translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 和现实平行的AU，扣是剧场演员兼电影放映员，囧是单口演员兼酒保，探讨的是两人尚未从事电视行业并成名前的爱情可能。Please note that this is unauthorized translation. Please contact me if the author wants the translation removed. Thanks.





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brick is Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362577) by inconversable. 



> 译者前言：大家好，又是我的废话时间，之前翻过同个作者的《惊弓之鸟》，毫不意外地发现自己也非常喜欢这篇。  
> 由于作者采用的是扣第一人称的写法，诸位也可以看作是某个原创男性角色偶遇囧的故事（个人觉得作者更倾向于囧厨一点，或者是因为ta笔下的囧都可爱到飞起）。  
> 当然还是要重申两点：1、作者多年前就出于某些不得而知的原因删掉了整个LJ账号，ta的文都是我后来走运从一个fandom老粉那里得到的，综上所述授权基本是不可能有也要不了了。如果作者对未授权翻译有意见，我会撤掉文。2、我翻译水平有限，也不是很满意自己这种风格，文中不少好玩的地方和作者的私货可能传达不到位，推荐各位读原文以获得最佳体验。

**Brick is Red***  
by inconversable

—

  
第一章

 

派对没劲得很。

我正待在某个百分百有火灾隐患的地方。公寓太小，肉体又太多，我感到一阵不该有的幽闭恐惧。我甚至完全不认识这帮人：每个都是朋友的朋友，或是他们匪夷所思的吹捧拥护者。没一个是真正的朋友（事实是，从语义上来讲，这些经不起推敲的社交联系应该被彻底废掉）。但我还是来了，摄取着免费酒精，尴尬地朝人堆里冒出来的熟人致意。

越过陌生人的瀚海，我瞧见一个穿得一身灰，灰到令人窒息的男人。深灰色裤子，灰衬衫外面套着灰毛衣。我漫无目的地猜着，要么他是个小众信徒，要么他是真的尽可能让自己穿得毫无个性。替他想想，我希望情况不是后者：身边几乎人人都穿着癫狂的图案，戴着多余的饰物，反而显得他特别扎眼。这个单色调的陌生人对上我的目光，我不假思索地微笑起来。他朝我短促、小心地一点头，然后又回到全神贯注的谈话中去，和他聊天的家伙打扮得像是要拼命挤进治疗乐队*的现场似的。

我发觉自己又流露出了南部人特有的殷勤，赶紧移开目光。条件反射朝陌生人微笑的做法在这儿可不像在老家那边 _那么_ 为人称道。我总忘掉这点，想不明白是自己真心地、一意孤行地礼貌待人，还是只是思乡情结作祟。或许两者都有。

我的连串思绪戛然而止，因为派对女主人抓住了我，她用双手得救似的攥着我的前臂，含糊又兴奋地叫着我的名字，这告诉我她喝得有多醉。我想象她清醒过来的样子——怒视着被派对毁掉的公寓内部装潢，像看着一个不受欢迎的床伴。她会后悔自己举办了这次庆祝会，就像我后悔来了这儿一样。

“玩得开心吗？”她问我，同时翘着脚蹦来蹦去。我努力保持绅士，不直视她的乳沟，那显然是她为特殊场合保留的。往常她都套着层层戏服，或是裹在适合图书管理员的那种上衣里。

“其实我马上就要走了，”我抱歉地回答。她的脸挂了下来，我立刻修正，“我只是享受完难以置信的快乐时光后觉得很累。”

她正要表示抗议，那个一身灰男士试图挤开她朝前走，她转向他，开心地尖叫起来。本来在她忙着和他滔滔不绝说这说那的当口我可以匆忙脱身，但他越过她肩头，苦笑着看了我一眼。 _是啊，她喝得烂醉_ ，我耸耸肩表示同意。

即使醉成这样，Rebecca还是注意到了这次无声的交流。她拽着手肘把我拉过来，过誉地介绍了我，我很肯定自己这辈子都达不到她说的高度。

“我是Jon，”一身灰男士简短地说。

我握住他伸来的手晃了晃。“很高兴认识你，”我说，“我似乎还记得几分钟前朝你不合时宜地傻笑来着。”

他抛给我一个他独有的微笑。“我只是默认你嗑嗨了。或者你是个特立独行的家伙。”

Rebecca在他边上咯咯笑着。我煞有介事地点了点头，回答道：“其中一条其实没错。”

他轻声笑了，接着我们同时转过身——Rebecca没说句告别就离开了，留我们站在那儿。  
  
“她总对我这么做，”他打量着她离开的背影，“介绍完就跑。”  
  
我紧紧抓住这丝可能的交谈线索。“噢，你和她很熟？”  
  
“是，”他承认，“我们…我们是朋友。”  
  
依他的语气，我只能假定他说的“朋友”是个宽泛概念。我决定不去细究这事。我们一齐看着她跌跌撞撞穿过房间，绊在某个人身上，那个傻屌身上透着一种毫不掩饰的、油腻腻的异性恋气息。他透过墨镜色迷迷地斜睨着她（我得补充一下，他在室内，晚上，还戴着墨镜）。  
  
“她会没事吗？”一起见证了这一幕后我问Jon，“我要走了，可是……”  
  
他点点头。“我已经说服她的某个女性朋友留下来了。我受不了把她单独留在这堆喝醉的混球中间，毕竟她都醉成这样了，还露着她那对派对专用奶。”

他说这话时我喝了满嘴的鸡尾酒，差点呛住。然后我小心地咽下液体：“对。没错。”  
   
我们刻意盯着别处不看彼此了一两秒。最后他终于开口问我：“所以你要走了？“  
  
“是，我正要……是的。”  
  
“我也是。”他伸出手来，我们又握了握手，“幸会。”  
  
他穿过房间去把那个科瑞·哈特*克隆体和Rebecca分开。她甩开双臂圈住Jon的脖子，Jon大概是在告诉她自己马上要离开的消息。我不像他，我痛恨告别，即使是这么轻的程度也不例外。我一路推搡着挤向门边，再来到走廊。陷在一堆薄纱和香水组成的云雾里，我想着远距离即时传送，以及人类作为一个物种对这种技术的迫切需要。

“Stephen！”一个女人惊叫起来，老虎钳似的紧紧抱住我。  
  
“嘿，Marty，”我喃喃地说。又一个朋友的朋友。今晚真是一场用尴尬惩罚人的酷刑。  
  
她扫了我一眼。“你要走了？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
她过分夸张地撅起了嘴。作为回应我大大地打了个哈欠。

“我还盼着我们能有机会说说话呢，”她低声说着，微笑着站得更近，她的嘴唇有些太红了，只让人觉得她是在忸怩作态。  
  
我随意看看四周：“这墙纸可真丑。”

Marty似乎并不欣赏这种与当下无关的观察。“这就是你要离开的理由吗，Stephen？”她问话的语气里透着些屈尊的意思，但我不怎么介意，因为我知道自己是表现得有些粗鲁了。  
  
“抱歉，”安静又尴尬的一刻过后，我低声说道，“我只是真的累了。”  
  
“我们找个时间去喝一杯吧，”她提议，“如果你对那个不会这么累的话。”  
  
她强调“那个”的语气充满暗示，毫不掩饰。我嘬着下唇犹豫了一秒，然后说：“当然。”Marty还是个挺不错的伴儿，而且我那个没喂饱的本我也在隐隐发出提醒：我好几个月没和人上床了。  
  
“棒极了。”她欢快地说着，翻开她的手袋（它从她肩上挂下来，由一条细得难以置信的皮绳连着，简直是在求别人从拥挤的人行道边一把把它抢了去）。她找到一支笔，抓着我的手，醒目地在我手掌上用粉色墨水写上她的电话号码。  
  
公寓的门在我们身旁打开，Jon拖着脚往外走，双手深深插在口袋里。经过时他朝我点点头，唇间叼着一支烟。我看着他消失在楼梯井，Marty又开始提起什么。她说着周四如何如何而我表示同意，没来由地感谢了她然后走下门廊。  
  
我出来时一身灰男士已经不见了。  
  
终于到家后，我考虑着假装不小心忘记记下暂时写在皮肤上的号码。我可以告诉Marty它被提前洗掉，或是因为一次激烈的手淫被擦没了。在堆了太多东西的沙发上睡着前，我潦草地把号码记在一本旧杂志封面上。  
  
当晚我做了些朦朦胧胧的梦；它们全都是黑白的。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题注：原标题是Pixies乐队一首歌的歌名，没查到有其他特别含义（以及我喜欢作者的各种品味）。  
> 注1: 治疗乐队，英国乐队，成员（尤其主唱）外形风格很有特色。  
> 注2:科瑞·哈特，加拿大流行歌手。


	2. 第二章

第二章

 

下个周四早上（也可能是下午早些时候）我醒了过来。尽管莫名其妙地犯着偏头痛，日光也要命似的照进来，我还是决定和Marty通个电话。取来眼镜、号码和座机，干吞了多于必要的阿斯匹林后我打给了她。她问我晚上有什么要紧的安排，我说我只打算和卡尔·萨根*共度一段时光。这大概是眼下我能说出的最好笑的话了，不过她似乎并不知道我在说什么。

当晚等我终于找到酒吧的时候，离约定的时间已经过了几分钟，我也想好了迟到的借口（“很抱歉，等了很久才打到车。”我会这么告诉她——尽管我是走来的）。不过也没必要撒谎，因为她还没来。我找了张角落里的小桌坐下，四下张望着。地方挺不错，已经有不少人了。渐暗的天光奋力挣扎着从单扇小窗挤进来。可惜它的失败只是时间问题。室内保持着昏暗和烟雾缭绕，瞧着像是常被人选来掩饰秘密幽会的那种地方。

漫长的一两分钟过去，我细读着条目不多的菜单好给自己找点事做。我向来不擅长等待，正想着自己本该带册该死的书来，有个声音在我右肩上方响起：“请问来点什么？”

“波本，”我说，“纯的，谢谢。”我抬眼去看对方，不然我会觉得自己是个混球，结果发现对方就是Rebecca派对上那个人。Jon。

他忍着坏笑。“带身份证了吗*？”

“噢，嘿。”我笑了，坐在椅子里朝后一仰。没理由假装记不起他的名字，但我脱口而出的下一句却是：“Jon，对吗？”

“没错，Stephen，”他回答时礼貌地扭了下眉毛，像是知道我在胡说八道。

我可以说不穿一身灰我认不出他，但决定不这么说。“呃，你在这工作？”我愚蠢地问道。

他本可以用无数种嘲讽回应这个问题。“没错，而且我会调特别好喝的纯波本酒。”他说。虽然还是在乱开玩笑的范畴，但并没有在挖苦我。这交际能力可真有一手。

他带着我的酒回来时，我谢了他，然后看他在店里转了几轮。其他客人要么已经醉了，要么真的和他很熟。他展开了一连串气氛友好的闲聊——我永远做不到像他那样。我试着偷听，可惜音乐有点太响。这时候Marty还是没能出现。我等得不耐烦了，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，好让Jon再过来这边。他朝我这桌走来时手里已经拿上了新的一杯。

他走开的空当，我留意到一处很不显眼的种族歧视的话，有人把它刻在了木头桌面上。现在我向他指出那处，问道：“这是装饰的一部分？”

他朝我俯身，一手扶着我的椅背保持平衡。我能感到他的呼吸轻轻拂着我的头发。“操，”他看到了涂鸦，“又是一件我明天得操心的事。”他后退一步，“他们通常都把仇恨留给厕所的墙。”

“你真的不该给种族歧视的家伙提供特调酒，”我打趣道。

“是啊，”他柔声笑了，“社会议题顽固分子*十点前可以免费畅饮。”

我后悔地摇摇头，举起杯子。“ _要是_ 我反犹就好了。”

他咧嘴一笑：“要是那样，下一轮我请。”

“不了，这样就好，”我结结巴巴地回应，夸张胡乱地比划着。我说话时他看着我手上的动作，“你不用这么做，这不是我的本意。”

“我知道，”他平静地退让了，“但你要见的人似乎失约了，你大概需要再来一杯。”

我瞄了眼手表。他可能说得没错。“呃——”

“再说了，”他打断我，瞧了瞧自己的手表，“我这轮班差不多也要结束了，而且我不想一个人喝酒。”

“行吧，那谢了。”我低声说着，把袖口翻起来，突然感到一阵暖意。

他在屋后消失了好一会儿，我又开始无聊，于是观察起其他客人。酒吧里有个男人——我很肯定就是基督转世——他有着一脑袋头发和胡子，还显然拥有把酒变成更多酒的能力。他的杯子总是满的，尽管他频繁地小口喝着，我从没见那杯子再添过酒。

Jon回来时矮身滑进我对面的椅子，显然有点慌乱。

“一切都好吗？”我问。

他喝了口手里的啤酒：“是啊。我挺好。没事。”

我表示接受地点点头，试着想出些可以聊的话题，有个穿着白色扣角领衬衫的瘦长家伙突然扑向Jon。他亲了他的脸颊，说：“谢谢你，Jonny。”一副完全神经兮兮的样子。Jon脸红了，嘴边挂着尴尬的微笑，低声说：“小事。”  
那个陌生人晃悠着走开了，我朝Jon挑起一边眉毛。

“侍应生。”他不以为意地耸耸肩。

或许是酒精作用，或许是因为Jon的含糊其辞，我心底涌出一阵过度的好奇。“你帮了他，是吗？”我问。

“这里的厨子对他很坏，所以……”他停下话头，让我自己补全故事。我固执地沉默着，直到他继续说下去，“所以我微妙地暗示了他不该做个混球。”

我歪着脑袋，很感兴趣。“噢，这样？你揍了那个厨子*？”

Jon顿了顿，咬着他的下唇。“实际上，我朝他脸上扔了根拆了包装的黄油棍。”

我没忍住大笑起来。“那也太搞笑了。”

“呃，是啊，”Jon表示赞同，“那太让他分心了*，他甚至放弃了教训我的本能。他差不多高我一尺。”

“当然，”我真心实意地点头同意，“讲得通。但你老板知道你在后厨像舞剑似的挥黄油棍么？”

“实际上，她——”

门“碰”地打开，我有点期望是Marty匆忙冲进来，迟到三刻钟并穿得用力过猛。不过冲进来的是个年长女人。她直直走向吧台，径自坐下时大声发着牢骚。她的侧脸被垂直悬在头上的吊灯照亮，即使是从我坐的地方，也能看出她画着大浓妆。那和她休闲的衣着形成了奇怪的反差。

“刚提到她来着。”Jon轻声说。

我从镜片上方看向他：“那是你老板？”

“是的，我马上回来。”他慢慢起身，“除我以外，任何人给她调酒她都会不高兴。”

他在另一个酒保边上细心指导，调出一杯白俄罗斯*，然后摆在老板面前，她一气喝下半杯，朝他一点头表示许可。他们聊天时Jon又给我倒了杯波本。回来时他对让我等待表示抱歉，我也谢了他的酒。气氛有些尴尬，我不假思索地开口：“你老板瞧着像是穿毛衣套装的哈维珊小姐*。”

Jon大笑起来，接着补充道：“而且她还恶毒出一倍。”我们都偷偷看向她，Jon从桌子对面俯过身来，声音压得很低，尽管她绝对听不见我们。“她完全是靠伏特加和厌恶人类来运作的，”他告诉我，“她像多数老女人分发硬糖一样分发安眠酮。”

“我以为这东西很多年前就不卖了。”

“是啊，”他打趣道，“ta们像好酒，越陈就越香。”

“什么像好酒，安眠酮还是老女人？”

他和我一起咧嘴笑了，摇了摇头。“后者。信不信由你，我还没试过我老板*。”

然后是片刻停歇。我们喝酒，看其他人喝酒，最后我问他：“你怎么知道我是要见什么人？早些时候你说——呃，你知道我被人残忍地放了鸽子。”

“你一直在看门。”他从后边的口袋掏了盒烟，拔出一根来塞到唇间，“重要的人？”

“其实不是，”我的视线定在他点烟时双手拢着的火光上，“是个我不太熟的人。Marty。”

他朝我扬扬眉，吐出一口烟气。“我表示同情。”

我下意识把烟灰缸推向他。“你认识她？”

“是的，通过Rebecca见过面。好女孩儿，有点靠不住*。没法遵守计划。”

“显然是，”我喃喃着，拇指在玻璃杯缘逡巡。我抬起眼，记起那天晚上他有看到我和她在走廊上，“你该警告我的。你在派对后见到我俩那会儿，她正在给我她的号码。”

他耸耸肩。“我以为她是在给你她工作的脱衣舞俱乐部的地址。”

我凑上前去，手掌平摊在桌上。“她是个脱衣舞女？”

他的嘴唇缓缓勾起一抹坏笑。“我开玩笑来着。我想她在书店工作。”

我懒洋洋地倒回椅子里：“真可惜，那就不怎么惊人了。”我喝了口酒，补充道，“别误会，和书在一起使我一柱擎天*……”

Jon缩了起来，忍住一声大笑：“行，谢谢你提供画面。”

“不用谢。”我微微一笑。

他对上我的注视，一秒后站了起来。“我要再喝一杯。你呢？”他瞟了眼我半满的杯子，“好。”我大概已经喝得差不多了，但不知怎么的，我没拒绝他。

给哈维珊小姐送上又一杯白俄罗斯后，他越过房间坐回椅子，把一杯新调的波本推向我。片刻的停顿，然后他歪过头，像在聆听什么遥远的声响，捏着啤酒瓶颈的手收紧了。

“天哪，”他的眼睛愉快地发着亮，“我是听着这歌破的处。”

之前我没怎么留意音乐，但现在我让它进入了我的意识。我听出来了，是首有些年头的的流行金曲。“你是听着《我的沙罗娜*》破的处？”

“呃，前半首，”他承认，“整个过程没持续很久。”

我再次微笑起来，低头盯着自己的双手。“我或许可以用些音乐来打消罪恶感。”他给了我一个疑惑的表情，于是我说：“我是天主教徒。”

“啊，”他会意地回应，“其实我之前就觉得你是WASP*。”

“有意思，我之前对你也这么想来着。”我开了个玩笑。

他哼了声。“是啊，我来自一条古老的相当犹太的新教徒血脉*。”我们由此陷入沉默而且他看向了别处，但他依然咬着下唇像是在努力屏住笑意。我发现自己在盯着他看，于是赶紧也移开视线。

我们又在那待了一个钟头，扯着随便什么鬼话，直到他终于起身，告诉我他之前做了些安排，现在已经迟了。我也站起来，说：“当然，好的。”并为绊住他表示抱歉。有只手暖乎乎地搁在我肩头，他告诉我不必介意，随后便离开了。

到家后我一头扎进沙发，有一搭没一搭地看着温吞的黄金档节目。我浑身都是烟味，可是既没打算起来也没换掉衣服。

___

 

下回见到Marty的时候我正要离开Rebecca家的公寓楼，我是去送下一部我俩都参演的剧目的排练日程复印件的。Marty在人行道边截住我，她的语速很快，因为上周四晚上的失约说了一两句不真诚的“抱歉”。我中途打断了她：“噢，那天晚上，没错，我玩得很开心。”

她对着太阳眯起了眼，迷惑的神情爬上她的脸。“我——我不在那儿，Stephen。”

我朝她灿烂一笑：“我知道。”然后我走开，双手深深插在口袋里。  
 

  
TBC

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:卡尔·萨根：美国天文学家及科幻作家。  
> 注2:美国买酒有年龄限制要看身份证，Jon是在开Stephen玩笑。  
> 注3:原文是“bigot”  
> 注4:原文是“Did you clock the cook?”  
> 注5:白俄罗斯，一种鸡尾酒，以伏特加酒为基酒，配以咖啡香甜酒、鲜奶油。  
> 注6:哈维珊小姐，狄更斯《远大前程》里一位一直穿婚纱的有钱古怪老处女。  
> 注7：原文“I haven't sampled the boss."我不太确定是不是我理解的意思。  
> 注8:原文“bit of a flake”，flake指的是作下约定又总是无法守约的人。  
> 注9:原文“being around books makes me harder than a redwood..."  
> 注10:这首歌的地址：https://www.xiami.com/song/3411073 （歌的总长度5分钟不到）  
> 注11：WASP是白人盎格鲁-撒克逊新教徒，即White Anglo-Saxon Protestant的简称，现在可以泛指信奉新教的欧裔美国人  
> 注12:这是个宗教玩笑。


	3. 第三章

“我讨厌排品特的剧。”

Rebecca瞧了我一眼。我们并排坐在戏院后方围观两个主要角色排练。“我还以为你喜欢品特。”

“我喜欢他的作品，但我演不了。太多停顿了。 _演_ 太长的停顿总让我觉得荒唐，戏剧化得过了头。”

“你很擅长演荒唐和戏剧化过头的戏。”Rebecca悄声说，“反正Brian是这么认为的。”

“他什么都喜欢——只要是他导的。”我逗得她一阵轻笑，然后随口补了句：“也许我会退出。”  
  
她拿出女家长式的严厉口气朝我嘶声低语：“你最好别。你已经为这部戏花了太多时间。”  
  
“没错。”我平静地回答，“那会成为我退出的原因之一。”  
  
我能用眼角的余光看到她在摇头。“你不会真的这么做的。”她的语气像是在说“你可真好猜”，这让我立刻就想起身走人。但我还是定定地坐在椅子里，无聊地看着剧中的重要一幕今天第三次在台上展开。  
  
“再说了，”Rebecca继续说着，“我告诉Jon这部剧你和我合演。他说他开戏后可能会来看。”她扭头一副期待的表情看着我。又或许是责怪的怒视——对一个演员来说，她可怪难懂的。  
  
我朝她弓起一边眉毛。“他可能会来？”  
  
“是的。而且他痛恨戏剧。”她移开目光，不屑地一歪脑袋，“我们还在约会那会儿，他都没勉强来忍受一下。”  
  
“你们以前约会过？”我毫无必要地问道。她回以一句肯定的叹息，可我几乎没能听见——他俩一块滚床的画面不请自来地冒出我的脑海——这可能是因为我身上总是带着喂不饱的性欲，不过我心里的某个部分似乎还挺喜欢那个画面的。我在椅子里挪了挪，希望Rebecca不会注意到我突然出现的半勃。  
  
她又叹了口气：“是啊，我们以前约会过。那会儿我的戏他一部都没来看过。但现在……”她渐渐停下话头。我不知道她的思绪飘去了哪儿，不过现在在我心里也有着一种她并不明白的感觉。  
  
“也许他只是喜欢品特。”我开着玩笑，从镜片上方看了她一眼，“看我做了什么？把对话又带回了起点。”  
  
她笑了，善意地翻了个白眼。我总是从女孩儿身上得到这种回应。

___

 

第二天早上，我被恶心的电话铃声粗鲁吵醒，盲目从床沿伸手去摸听筒，结果只摸到了一把塑料零件。  
  
噢，对了。昨晚我拿出螺丝刀，在失眠发作期间把它拆了。我呻吟一声，勉强把自己推下床，走向厨房去接那个还真的能响的电话。  
  
“谁？”我听着像是抽了一整夜烟，而不是拆了一整夜通讯设备。  
  
“……Stephen？”  
  
“是我？”我带着点睡意拖拖拉拉地回答。我晨勃了。透过平角裤我缓慢摸索着自己，决定和这个该死的随便谁讲完话就去撸一发。  
  
“呃，我是Jon。”他停顿了一下，我能听到他深吸了一口烟，“Rebecca给了我你的电话。“  
  
我试着让自己听起来不那么昏昏欲睡：“噢，嘿。”  
  
“你还在床上？”他难以置信地说，“已经下午一点了。”  
  
“没错，我昨夜工作到很晚。”我懒洋洋地滑到地板上，背靠着墙，“在那之后我又熬了会儿夜。”  
  
“噢，是吗？你是做什么的？”  
  
“我是个电影放映员。”我大大地打了个哈欠。  
  
他短短地" _唔"_ 了声表示记住了。“你今晚工作吗？”  
  
“呃，今天周几？”我四下张望寻找日历，即使我公寓里没有日历。  
  
“周二。”他在坏笑，我听得出来。  
  
“不，今天我不上班。”  
  
他又深吸一口烟，然后淡淡地说：“我认识个人，是某个即兴剧团的，他上周帮了我个忙，所以……他们今晚有场演出。想一起来吗？”  
  
我没听过比这更死气沉沉的提议了。“你似乎充满了热情，我不知道还能怎么拒绝你。”  
  
“我只是不——那家伙人很好，但……”我听得出他想努力把话说圆些，仿佛他说的那个人很可能就在边上偷听，“我非常怀疑他娱乐观众的能力。”  
  
“然后你就想着可以和我分享这一不幸经历了。太谢谢你了，Jon。”  
  
他对着电话哼笑一声，听着就像在我身边。“我只是需要能让我分心的东西。我忍耐他人尴尬的点低得惊人。”  
  
我突然记起Rebecca昨晚说的话。“那你得考虑清楚你还要不要来看我参演的剧。“  
  
“啊，关于那个，”他说，“我真的觉得你不是那种……演戏的类型。”  
  
“我相信你在找的词是'戏剧人'。”他又轻笑起来，然后我补上一句，“怎么说呢，我喜欢抓住机会，暂时变成另一个人。”  
  
“但你知道，有句话是这么说的。'我们就是自己假扮的对象——”  
  
“——所以我们必须小心决定自己假扮的对象。'”我总结道，同时对着电话微笑。冯内古特。当然了，他读冯内古特，“谢了，要是哪天得到一个杀气腾腾的码头工人或者堕落的理发师角色，我会记着这话的。”  
  
他又笑了。“没错，都是戏剧史上的经典角色。”  
  
然后是一段长长的停顿，提醒我为什么比起电话交流我更喜欢面对面互动，“那么好吧。”我终于开口，“几点？”

___

  
当晚迟些时候，我们在某个名不见经传的剧院见了面。剧团的名字普通到过目就忘，起得特别合适，因为它们的风格也是如此。我和Jon多数时候都在交换尴尬的畏缩，一支接一支地点啤酒喝。可是酒精无济于事。  
  
我从桌上倾身，压低声音：“我觉得我必须上台把他们都推下来。帮所有人个忙。”  
  
“我几乎肯定你能演得更好。”他说。我不打算告诉他这不完全是我的本意。  
  
“那你是怎么认识这人的？”  
  
Jon一手拿着啤酒，另一手夹着烟。我敢说要是带齐了装备他肯定还会享受些别的不良习惯。“我欠他个人情。”他最终回答。  
  
“没错，你提过这个人情。”  
  
他没说什么，我感到他是在故意显得讳莫如深。我差点就要进一步试探的时候Jon站了起来：“我们离开这儿吧。”然后他把啤酒一饮而尽。  
  
外头的寒意仿佛朝我胸口來了记猛拳。我的牙几乎打起了架：“我家挺近。”  
  
Jon无言地点头同意，我们出发了。  
  
几分钟后，我看向他：“你们是怎么认识对方的？”我又问。他困惑地抬起一边眉毛。“你那个朋友。”我提示他。  
  
“噢，那个……”他结结巴巴的。我们在十字路口停下来，他等着我带路，“呃。他——他给我争取到了场演出。”  
  
“演出？怎么，你在玩乐队？”  
  
“天啊，不。”他大叫，“我是个完全的乐盲。”他怂了怂肩，看着人行道，“我说单口。”  
  
轮到我惊讶了。“单口？单口喜剧那个单口？”  
  
他笑了，依然低着头。“是的，就那个。”  
  
“你该早点告诉我的。”我说，“我还以为你欠他人情是因为他给你搞定了几克可卡因什么的呢。”  
  
他笑得更欢了。“我一般不告诉圈外人……”他把手伸出口袋模糊地比划了一下又放回去，“喜剧圈之外。”  
  
“喜剧圈？”我问，语气里的讽刺很浓，“听着逼格真高。”  
  
“我只是……我耻感很重。”他解释道，“除非在凌晨两点试过逗一屋子醉鬼大笑，不然就不算经历过这种耻辱。”  
  
我表示接受地点点头。“所以我猜你不会想让我去你的任何场子。”我若有所思地说着，他很走运，这个问题也不需要他的回答。现在我们站在公寓楼前，我必须问他“上来吗？”，仿佛我们是在约会。不过和我上次约会不一样的是，他同意了。

___

 

看到我家塞满各种乱七八糟的东西让他惊讶极了。  
  
“为什么。”他仔细端详着嵌在浮木上的一条河豚，“为什么你会在架子上放河豚。”  
  
“它其实是冷冻干燥保存的。”我回答，“在我老家，这东西每个纪念品商店都有卖。”  
  
“那是在哪儿，怪奇世界*？”他问话时着重强调了最后四个字。  
  
“差不多。南卡罗来纳*。”  
  
他看向我。我看得出他很惊讶。“你没有口音。”  
  
“谢谢，我努力了*。”  
  
他把河豚摆回架子，指着它：“你知道俗气和庸俗艺术之间是隔着条细线的，对吧？”  
  
我轻声笑了。“是吗？”  
  
他摇摇头：“你还有得学呢，我的朋友。”然后他继续在我家自助游，“这么多……东西。我的公寓光秃秃的、缺乏色彩。活像炼狱。”  
  
“这比喻可真合适。”我打趣道。  
  
“行吧，你就是故意的，天主教男孩。”他翘起一边嘴角。  
  
我开始有点太享受逗他发笑了。那肯定是酒精作用。我决定多来点。“再喝一杯？”  
  
他点头。“当然好，你这儿有什么？”  
  
“威士忌。一大堆威士忌。”我带他走进厨房，找遍所有橱格。我只找到了一盒即食粗玉米粉（“玉米粉？”他说，“天哪你可 _真是_ 个南方人。”）和一根神秘的塑料香蕉，绝对是我搬进来之前就在那儿的。  
  
然后我记起来了。“噢，等等。对了，我把它带进卧室了。”  
  
“哇噢，卧室？”Jon跟着我走出厨房，“你和酒精的关系比我想象得更亲密。”  
  
我溜达着踱进卧室，看到那瓶波本就立在我的床头柜上。“原来在这儿，你这个偷偷摸摸的小混球。”我抓起酒瓶拨掉塞子，吞下烧灼的一大口。Jon礼貌地在门口徘徊，我点头示意他进来。“噢，我好像该给你拿个杯子的是吧？”我尴尬地问他。但他抓过递出的酒瓶，喝下更大的一口。“漂亮。”我偷笑了一下。  
  
他正要回答，眼神却漂移向地面，被我拆得七零八落的电话正躺在那儿。他朝我使了个眼色：“你这是搞残了一个小机器人？”  
  
我哼了声，摇摇头，控制自己不去脑补像个连环杀手似的勾引家用小机器人的画面。“没，我昨晚回家后睡不着，所以就……我猜我当时是想看看里头有什么。”  
  
他饶有兴味地歪着脑袋，翘起嘴角。“然后你发现了什么？”  
  
“我发现我不知道要怎么把电话装回去，这就是我的探索成果。”  
  
“那可真糟。”Jon拿起我留在零件堆中的螺丝刀。要不是保持一脸镇静，他看起来会像个疯子——站在那儿一手拿着尖头工具，一手拿着瓶波本，“这样行吗？”  
  
“怎么，你会拼装电话？”  
  
他点头。“不会花上太久。”  
  
实际上 _还是_ 花了一会儿的，但必须指出，我们一块儿坐在卧室地上，花在聊天和喝酒那部分的时间比修电话要久。我直直伸着腿，几乎碰到了他盘起来的腿。我们本可以移到一片更开阔的空间——比如客厅——但谁也没提议。  
  
我们聊各种不同的内容，我浸满威士忌的大脑开始失去话题和时间概念。就在电话快装好的时候，他说：“你瞧，今天早些时候，你说你昨晚没睡，我以为你是在外头或者和哪个女孩儿在一起，而不是拆你的电话。”  
  
“很惨，是不是？”我伤感地微笑，“我沒有……自从搬来这里，我就没和其他人共度过多少时间。”我已在醉酒边缘徘徊，也许我该打住话头，“我在老家的生活非常……与世隔绝，而且不知怎么的——我把那种隔离感也给带过来了，带到一个人口是老家二十倍的城市。”是的，我绝对该打住话头，“但事实是，我不介意这样。”  
  
我终于抬眼看向他，而他正带着一副难以捉摸的神情看着我。我调整了下眼镜：之前紧张得眉间抽了一下。就在我的一只手开始朝下滑向大腿的时候，他伸手捉住了我的手腕。  
  
我先开口：“怎么——?”  
  
“发生过什么？”他同时也开口。我的右手一侧有条狰狞的红色烫伤，就在拇指下方。  
  
“噢，这没什么。”我看着他仔细端详着这个伤痕，他的手指游移上来裹住我的手掌，“我被一个香肠煎锅烫伤了。”  
  
他怀疑地瞄了我一眼。“香肠煎锅是什么鬼？”  
  
“呃，就是用来煎香肠的锅。”  
  
Jon笑了。“噢，那么， _就是个锅_ 咯。”  
  
我也笑了，虽然他的口气很傲慢。“是的，我觉得没错，Jon。”  
  
他带着关切的神情又看回伤疤。“你该处理一下。”  
  
“这个嘛，我找了那只锅来严肃谈话，但他显得毫无悔意。”我回答。他把指尖按在烫伤处作为一次愉快的惩罚，我大叫起来：“虐待狂！”——我假装发怒的样子更像在傻笑。  
  
“但说真的。”他继续说道，“你该……把它包扎起来。“  
  
他的双手还是紧紧抓着我的右手，他皮肤的暖意令人分心。“你是个疑病症患者？”  
  
“那样说也不是不对。”他句末的音节微微模糊，整个人凑得更近了，“万一它感染了，你不得不截肢怎么办？这是有可能发生的。”  
  
“噢，简单。”我轻率地答道，“我找个对截肢者有特殊癖好的人就行了。”  
  
他看进我的眼里，努力憋住笑意。我意识到自己必须停止留意他忍笑时咬住下唇的样子。他一定也发现了我误入歧途的凝视，因为他的表情反映出了气氛的突然变化。如果他是个女孩，我会吻他。可他不是，于是这一刻消解成了古怪的暧昧不明。  
  
我清晰可闻地吞咽了一下。他移开视线，终于放开了我的手。  
  
太尴尬了。  
  
“我觉得我们差不多了。”他低头看着电话。它看起来是完整的，但有几个小部件多了出来。他肯定知道我在想什么因为他补上了一句：“总会有那么些多余零件的。”  
  
我迅速点头附和：“那我也只能听你的了。”  
  
我们都摇摇晃晃地起身，他领路走向公寓前门。“如果电话还是不能用，我可以——呃……我明早打给你来确保它能用。这样行吗？”  
  
“当然行。”我立刻回答，“还有，那个…谢了。如果你不做点什么它会一直躺在我地板上七零八落。”  
  
“小事。”他没怎么正式道别就离开了，我盯了几秒关上的门，然后撤回卧室。  
  
___

 

第二天Jon真的打来时，我试着不让自己听起来太惊讶。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:Bizarro World，出自DC漫画宇宙，泛指一切都不正常但和现实相似的平行世界，这个译法我自己编的。  
> 注2:Stephen是南卡人。  
> 注3:Stephen小时候嫌乡音听起来太蠢，模仿播音员说话所以没有口音。


	4. 第四章

我的工作很轻松：放胶片，看电影。但得承认，这差事有时无聊得直教人脑子麻木。我所在的戏院和它放映的某些电影一样，已经颇有些年头了。放映室经年累月地堆满了东西，光线昏暗到无法阅读，也无法做其他事来打破连映时的单调。这让每回轮班都像一次灰尘满布的小型流放。

所以某周周五，一听到放映室有人敲门，我简直是迫不及待地跑去应门。好吧，其实一开始我挺纳闷——这儿的人从不敲门。但紧接着我就急切了起来。当发现门外来人是Jon时，我甚至都想感谢他了。

“Jonathan，你好啊。”我拿出夸张过头的热情大叫着把他拉进房间。直到此刻我才想起我告诉过他自己确切的工作地点。  
  
他嘟哝着打招呼，环顾四周。“嘿，如果你在忙那我很抱歉。我，呃……我进门问你在哪，这些家伙——我是说有这么对双胞胎，差不多直接把我推上了楼。”  
  
我的手从他进门起就搭在他肩上，拇指轻轻陷入他的皮肤。这份延伸的接触也许没什么必要，但上次共处一室时先动手的人可是他。不过他似乎也不介意被触碰，一副心知肚明的样子朝着我笑。我的反应有些延迟，几秒过后才答道：“那对双胞胎，噢没错。我都问他们买大麻。”  
  
“啊。”他慢吞吞地说，“怪不得他们说话像生意人。”  
  
“是啊，我大概是没法帮他们改掉习惯了。”我从昏暗的角落里拿了把弃用的椅子，一路拖向我常用的那把。  
  
Jon坐下来，脱掉沉重的外套。“里头可真他妈热。”  
  
“放映室都这样。”我把椅子移到他旁边，“随便脱，我会努力不盯着看的。”我摆出完全无辜的表情补上一句，“以童子军荣誉为证。”  
  
在放映设备有限的光亮里，我看到他惊讶地挑起了眉。“你参加过童子军？”  
  
“没，但人们好像都觉得我参加过。我也从他们错付的信任里获益良多。”  
  
他哼了声，笑着移开眼。“真狡猾。”他在椅子里动来动去，似乎对眼下的状况不怎么舒服，“我在这儿没事吗？我是说——”  
  
“相信我，老板不会介意的。Dellen先生现在就在下面看片……他有的是钱，要是现在有群活死人冲进来吃光顾客他也无所谓。”我解释道，“而且反正他挺喜欢我。不知道是因为我的魅力，还是因为我是唯一不会满脸恐惧盯着他假发套看的人。”我发现Jon在场时自己总是紧张地说话跑题，打算开始留意这种做法。但就在我开口发问前，“现在是——”我看了眼墙上巨大的时钟，“周五晚上十一点半，你不是该在别的什么地方…讲段子之类的？”  
  
“这里 _就是_ 别的什么地方。”他坚称。片刻停顿后他做了些修正，“不过你也没说错。我之前是和其他人在一块儿，但是……那都是些喜剧演员，他们简直一刻不停，你明白吗？只要凑在一起， _嘴巴就永远煞不住车_ ，像是一场竞争激烈的大型集体互助手淫。”  
  
我暂时无视掉那个画面。“那我们平常进行的酒后对话就意义深远得多？”  
  
“那个——”他停下来想了想这个问题，“不是同一回事。”  
  
我灿烂地笑了。“是吗？怎么说？”不知怎么地，我从紧张地转移话题无缝对接到了居高临下挑战他的状态。  
  
他咧嘴笑了。“恐怕我没法回答这个问题，Stephen。”  
  
“很公平。”我愉快地回嘴。  
  
他转开去，看向银幕。“所以我们在看什么——?噢， _《斯巴达克斯》_ 。好极了。”  
  
“是啊，Dellen眼下正迷古罗马题材的片。”  
  
我们彼此沉默地看了一会儿电影。Jon从口袋里掏出那盒从不缺席的烟。我不清楚在设备边上能不能抽，但没阻止他。  
  
一分钟后，他问：“你觉得柯克·道格拉斯有没有想过把他的酒窝搞掉？”然后深吸了一口烟，同时微微眯起眼睛，“他可以把它抹平。拿把涂料枪来，直接给他糊上。”  
  
“绝不可能。”我回答，“他的酒窝是他表演张力的全部源泉。”  
  
“就像参孙和他的——噢，烟灰缸。”  
  
参孙和他的烟灰缸？我刚要告诉他他可能搞错了宗教故事内容，就看到他拢着手掌在接香烟末端那寸摇摇欲坠的烟灰。“噢， _烟灰缸_ 。呃……”我环顾房内，从旁边桌上抓了个空杯子，“给。”  
  
他接过杯子，手指扫过我的。他轻声道谢时我看到他的喉结微微动了动。  
  
托尼·柯蒂斯开始给劳伦斯·奥利弗洗澡*的时候，Jon开始大笑——不是那种阳刚的轻笑，是一连串咯咯笑。这笑声还会传染。等我们终于安静下来，他嘟囔着道了歉。接着是长久的沉默，偶尔穿插些挖苦的评论。

对一部三小时的戏来说，它似乎结束得很快。Jon从椅子里起身，走到窗边看戏院老板离开。“你要负责关门吗？”他问。  
  
“噢天，不用。”我回答，“这是今天最后一场，我要走了。”等片尾字幕终于停止滚动，我把胶片取下，Jon在一旁过分好奇地看着。我比划着示意他跟我下楼我好打卡下班。一出门，他帮我穿好外套，我们在那站了会儿好适应寒冷。“累吗？”我问他，一面把围巾绕上脖颈。

他摇摇头，街灯照得他肤色苍白。“我习惯了不睡。”他回答。我看着他的吐息碎裂在清冷的空气中，然后他又开口：“我家？”

___ 

 

他的公寓就像他说的那般光秃秃的，毫无个性。除了电视、唱机和成堆的杂乱书山，这地方瞧着根本不适合他。  
  
他肯定猜得出我的心思，因为他开起了玩笑：“我在你来之前把所有色情杂志都藏起来了。”  
  
我朝他咧嘴一笑，闲晃到他收藏CD的架子边上。“介意我瞧一眼吗？”  
  
“不介意，我的东西你随便看。”他轻巧地一挥手。  
  
Jon看着我一张张翻过唱片套。地下丝绒、胡斯克·杜。很多皇后乐队。我转向他：“你对弗雷迪·墨丘里*有偏好？”  
  
他防御性地耸耸肩：“他是个优秀的表演家。”  
  
好奇心被满足后，我走向沙发坐下，一手抚过沙发垫：手感出奇的好。“这真是——”我厚着脸皮窝进垫子，占据了几乎大到不礼貌的空间，“太爽了。”我蒙着枕头说，“我都能操这个沙发了。”  
  
“拜托不要。我特别不擅长处理污渍。”他从我上方的某个地方回应，“我能坐下吗？”  
  
我仰视着他，扶了扶眼镜。他大可轻松坐进他右手边三尺外的椅子里的。“当然。”我友好地让步，坐直了身子。他在我边上坐下，近得几乎和我膝盖相触。我弓着背，让他显得有了些高度优势。“你打算什么时候告诉我你在哪个俱乐部…呃…说单口？”  
  
“我还在拖延。”他回答。我瞪了他一眼，他举起双手表示抗议。“我的自我意识很强。希望你能保持对我的那点尊重。”  
  
“谁说我有尊重你的？”  
  
他又笑了，还是那种尖细的咯咯笑。现在他的手紧握在大腿上，手指紧张地轻敲着指节。“这是我们第一次没在酒精的帮助下和对方在一起。”他说。  
  
我还没想过这个。他说的没错。“有趣。”我若有所思地说，“我通常都等到第五次约会才保持清醒。”  
  
他笑了。“约会？我从没听清醒的家伙说过这么放肆的话。”  
  
我挪近了些，端详着他的侧脸。“我可是放肆界的大师，Jon。”我们都知道接下来会发生什么，那无可避免，“你根本无法想象。”  
  
他坚持盯着自己的大腿。“我觉得我也许可以想象。”他柔声说道。  
  
我一手撑在彼此中间，以一种慢得几乎难以忍受的节奏闯入他的私人空间。他透过低垂的眼帘看着我，没阻止我抹去分隔彼此的短短距离。我下意识地闭上眼，在他嘴角印上一个有些迟疑的吻。他还是面朝前方，被动允许我越来越近地吻向他的唇中央。当我终于完全吻住他时他转向我，回以一声缩短了的呜咽。相接的双唇是我们全身唯一接触的地方，阻止自己把手伸到他身上的那份克制简直快杀了我。  
  
我感到他的舌头抵住了我的，此时他才羞赧地拉开了距离。我发出无耻的、欲求不满的抗议声，丢给他一副疑惑的神情。  
  
“我们这是在干嘛？”他喃喃着，脸颊着了火。  
  
“抱歉。”我回答，“你的沙发害我完全没把持住。”  
  
他轻声哼笑，凑过来投入又一个吻。这回他胆大了些，但还是带着份试探性的挑逗。这让我硬得不可思议。我在座位里扭来扭去，希望织物上的滑动能提供点摩擦。我的呼吸快了起来，一手不假思索地放上他膝头。他又断开了亲吻。我立刻收回手。  
  
他身体后仰试图克制自己，我努力不去打量他的下半身，但还是忍不住留意到他显然和我情况相同。他充满歉意地看向我：“你可能应该……”  
  
他好像说不出口。“离开？跳桥自杀？给你口交？”我提议道。  
  
最后一条让他瞪大了眼睛。“我，呃——”他咧嘴笑了，“第一个。也许是最合适的。”  
  
沮丧啊，你的名字是Jon Stewart*。我站起来，一只手马上伸进裤头。Jon惊讶地挑眉望着这一幕。“抱歉，得调整一下。”我向他解释。  
  
他点点头，看着我的手短暂动作后重新出现。“希望你不介意我不起身。”他说，“原因也一样。”  
  
“当然不介意。”一阵停顿，“那么，下次见。”比起陈述，我的话更像个问句。  
  
“你会的。”他刻意进行着眼神交流。  
  
我走向前门，沿路拿上自己的东西。一出门我就套上外套，背倚住关上的门，笨拙地扣着外套纽扣。片刻后我发现我把围巾落在了里面。外头他妈的能冻死人。我还没完全适应这里的天气。我大约还能编出几条其他借口，但说实话，我只是想找个理由回到室内去——哪怕只有一秒钟。我打开门，犹犹豫豫地再次迈进门槛。  
  
Jon已经不在沙发那儿了。他在哪？我不确定。客厅右侧有灯光倾泻进来，我躲在角落朝那偷看。浴室的门半开着，我能看到Jon站在水槽边，背对着我。我又向前挪了一步，不得不阻止自己倒吸一口气。  
  
操。他在手淫，从我这看过去一清二楚。这感觉像是我正用下半身思考时，随手翻到了同志色情版《阁楼》杂志的读者来信环节*。  
  
他低着头，双目因专注而紧闭，嘴唇微微分开，一手紧握水槽边沿，另一手握着性器，快速地整根套弄着。我认出了那种手法：不是在打发时间，他无意慢条斯理地来一发——他是想赶紧发泄出来。一声嘶哑的低吟逸出他唇间，我发现他已经快射了。即使我会非常乐于（好吧，是 _热爱_ ）欣赏最后的关键时刻，我也不想让他觉得我是某种疯子（况且此刻我可能就是个疯子）。  
  
我迅速而安静地逃回前门，溜了出去，带着如此麻烦的勃起尽可能优雅地从楼梯下到底楼。  
  
回家路上，我全程都只能想着一个事实：是我和他在沙发上的举动触发了他后来的即兴手淫环节。

___

 

终于到家后我试着进浴室再照顾自己的需求。但显然我毫无自制力。一进卧室脱完衣服我就陷进床垫，半坐半躺着，背靠上床头板。还没从裤子里掏出自己我就笨拙地抚弄了起来。性器解放后我立刻伸手握住它，开始用上一种稳定又爽极了的节奏。  
  
Jon发泄性欲的画面依然在我脑中清晰得令人恼火。我回忆着他熟练的手部动作，不免开始幻想此刻也是同一只手的手掌套弄着我，是同样的手指拢住了我的性器。  
  
这过程根本没花多久。  
  
精液开始滴落到手上的时候，我不得不面对一些事实。我被他吸引的程度远不止一点点。在剧院这么多年，在人人烂醉的卡司派对上经历过这么多次同行想要掰弯我的（且绝大多数都）失败的尝试，居然是这么个有自我贬低倾向的矮个子希伯来后裔最终使我沦陷。  
  
还真是毫不意外*。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:这一幕常被认为隐含同性情欲表达。  
> 注2:皇后乐队主唱，gay icon。  
> 注3:这里是对《哈姆雷特》里那句“脆弱啊！你的名字是女人”的戏仿，注意frustration特别有指“性方面挫败、不如意”的意思。  
> 注4:《阁楼》杂志的读者来信环节（Penthouse Forum letters）：知名色情杂志《阁楼》设有一个专门选登读者来信答疑解惑的环节。  
> 注5:原文“Figures”，本意类似“果然/我就猜到”，这里是反话。


	5. 第五章

“结果他在找的兄弟是丹尼·德维托！丹尼·德维托是他的 _双胞胎兄弟_ ！你能想象吗？接着……”

我和Rebecca交换了下眼神。我们又来排练了，而舞台设计师正滔滔不绝地和我们讲着她的最新电影评价。谢天谢地，有扇门在我们身后开了又关，打断了她的剧情梗概。Rebecca从座位里转身去看来人是谁，轻轻“噢”了一声就站了起来。我扭头去看：是Jon，他正在后排出口附近犹犹豫豫地等待着。我一周没见也没和他说话了，现在真想和他聊聊，只是Rebecca很快朝他走了过去，他也不会提前知道我俩都在这，除非他们今天早些时候说过话。于是我坐着努力不去偷听，转回来面朝着舞台。

Rebecca没几分钟就回了座位，脸上表情很迷惑，可能还有几分受伤。“他想和你说话。” 

“噢。”我再次回头瞥向后方。Jon朝我期待又尴尬地挥了挥手，我把自己推出座椅。

我才走到半道，我们便对上了眼神，朝对方笑着打起招呼。和过去一周一样，我的大脑不停地跳出关于“那次事件”的回忆。终于面对面时我能想到的只有： _嗨，我知道你的小兄弟长啥样_ 。但我选择轻松地说了句“你好”，花了一秒钟才意识到他围在脖子上的红灰条纹围巾是我的。

“你打算就这样无视掉我吗？”他假装受了冒犯。

“呃，我以为你和Rebecca……”

赶在我能说出其他话前他摇摇头。“不是的，我是在去干活的路上，然后……”他从脖子上解下围巾，伸手递给我，“给。”

那次匆忙又满载荷尔蒙的公寓逃亡中我把它落在了他家。“谢了。”我接过围巾，下意识地对折起来。

他看向舞台。“在练习？”

“没错。”我回答，“接下来我有场裸戏，如果你有兴趣留下来看的话。”

他难以置信地把目光转向我。“真的吗？”

“不，并没有。”我一脸严肃地说，“我试着告诉导演裸戏会促进票房，但他不相信我。”

Jon哼了声。“结束后有打算去哪吗？”

“没，我没安排。”

他点头。“我们该一块儿转转。”

“没错。”我也点头表示同意。

“干完活我可以去你那儿。”他提议。

“行。”

我的导演在台上大声又不耐烦地清着嗓子。我都不用朝那看就知道他等的是我。我是他唯一的清嗓子对象。

“我该走了。”Jon把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，“我，呃，迟些见。”

“迟些见。”我也这么回复。

___

  
结果这个“迟些”比我预计的早来多了。一阵坚决的敲门声后，午夜还差几刻我让Jon进了我的公寓，他的外套紧紧裹着身体。

“都这时候了，天气不是该转暖了吗？”

“你不是应该还在干活？今天周五。”

“我不用负责收尾，真他妈的谢天谢地。”他站在那不动，等着我领他走进客厅（实际上客厅离前门我们站的地方只有差不多六尺远）。

我绕路走向沙发，他跟在后面，视线立刻落在我之前拿来拆大麻烟的托盘上。“ _这_ 是什么？”

我不确定他问的是大麻，还是我把大麻摆在放着《ALF*》的电视前的托盘上。和某件更相关的事情比起来这些问题似乎都是次要的。“你会卷大麻烟，是吧？”我问他。

“我的大学奖学金可不是白拿的。”他耸耸肩。

他等着我先坐然后自己再坐，搞得我有点想一直站着看他能等上多久。最后我还是打消了这份好奇心坐了下来。他马上照做，在我旁边陷入沙发。“我习惯由那对双胞胎帮我卷好了。”我终于解释起来，“他们坚持这么做。”我从咖啡桌上拿来托盘，滑上他的大腿。“再说了，我在大学都忙着做别的事。”

“比如？”

“忙着找不到人和我上床。”

Jon大笑起来。“我那会儿也没差太多。”对此我有很多、 _很多_ 话可以说，但还是管住了自己的舌头。他又继续干起活来，我看着他不停动作着的十指。他紧紧卷住烟卷，留出半寸纸来作最后的折叠，然后递出来给我：“舔一舔。”

我朝他抬眉，然后照他说的舔湿了那半寸纸的每个角落，全程直视着他的眼睛。他在拇指轻擦过我下唇时移开了视线。

“不喜欢自己做这个？”我的肩又靠回沙发背。

他折上那半寸纸完成了这根烟。“我是觉得你肯定不想抽我到处舔过的。”

我试着憋住笑。“反正你最后都会用你的嘴去抽啊。”

“那不一样。”他伸手去口袋里掏打火机，和烟卷一起递给我。

“你想把舌头放在哪就能把舌头放在哪。”我柔声告诉他，用拇指指甲盖轻刮着火机粗糙的打火石，“除了电灯插座——我可不希望你受伤。”

“我会记住的。”他微笑着看我深吸一口。

我感激地眨眨眼，把烟递给他，多余地加了句：“你来。”

他吸着烟的同时视线转向电视，眼里闪过认出什么的光芒。然后他咳了起来。我凑过去看看他又看看电视，手立刻摸上他的背。“你还好吗？”

“瞧那个。”他哑着嗓子，在喘气咳嗽的间隙发出大笑。

频道被调到了某个本地台，正播着一档脱口秀。那节目刚开始看着真是一团混乱，满是飞舞的椅子、肘击和光头。但接着镜头切给了杰拉尔多·里维拉*，血正从鼻子流进他滑稽的小胡子里。

Jon的咳嗽缓缓消减成尖声傻笑。我看向他，他忍不住朝我咧嘴：“抱歉，但那货真是个混球。”

我转回电视，渐渐自己也微笑起来。“你觉得事情是闹崩了？”

“瞧着是这样没错。”他回答，“他难道真以为让一群犹太人和新纳粹份子凑在一起，事情能发展成互丢椅子以外的结果？”

我只能摇头。“也许他觉得会冒出个茶党来。”

这个环节结束后我们看着彼此。“报应可真美妙啊。”Jon无心地说着。我意识到我的手还放在他背上，同时他意识到烟还在他指间燃烧。他伸手递烟给我，我只能把手移走，不甚情愿地断开这份温暖的接触。无数种冲动正噬咬着我的心。这让我很庆幸他不会读心。

我们抽着烟，直到烟屁股烧到指尖，不得不小心地把剩余部分在伸出的手之间来回传递。几分钟里气氛安静、友好，我们一起呆滞地盯着电视。某一刻Jon开始缓缓翻起他的口袋，把里头的东西全掏出来摆在我的咖啡桌上。零钱，酒吧的纸巾——涂抹着潦草无法辨认的笔记，又一个打火机（“噢，原来在这。”他喃喃自语）。最后他掏出一条救生圈水果糖*，带着收敛过的热情撕开包装。

“我重度嗜甜。”他向我解释。

我很友好地慢慢点头，但想了下他刚才的话就停住了。“等等。”我抬起一只手，“救生圈糖是酸的，不是甜的。”

“一回事。”Jon朝嘴里丢了两颗红色的，放肆地嘬着它们。

“不是一回事。”我伸出食指猛戳空气，仿佛那样可以证实我的观点，“甜味……不那么尖锐。”我垂下手，看着他的嘴巴，“给我一颗。”

Jon拿开了糖，抬起眉毛。“我以为你刚才说它们是酸的。”

“我也能喜欢酸的，不是吗？”

他歪着嘴角朝我笑，看得我蜷起手指，短短的指甲陷进掌心的皮肤。“当然了。”他说，“要什么口味？”

我仔细想了想，用上了思考哲学或神学问题的劲儿。“不要白色的。不要黄色。也不要绿色。”

“那都是颜色。”他提醒我，然后递来颗橙色的，“不是口味。”

我把糖丢进嘴里，在舌头上一圈圈滚着。“尝着像 _橙_ 。”片刻后我告诉他。

他瞧了我一眼。“这不公平。“ 橙也是种水果*。”

我的膝盖不由自主地蹭住他的。“ _你_ 也是种水果*。”我反驳道。

他沉默了一秒，随后开始滑稽地咯咯傻笑。我自然也大笑起来，过了好一会儿我们才收拾好自己。双双平静下来后，我还是在不自觉地端详他的侧脸。他看向我，用他整整齐齐的牙嚼碎了剩下的糖。我立刻对上他的注视一口吞下糖，期待地扬起眉毛。

“我刚刚在想。”他说着。

我故意眨眨眼睛，等着瞧他基于这想法能说出些什么。“是吗？”片刻后我问道。

他舔舔唇，假装在椅子里调整坐姿，实际上悄悄挪得更近。“是啊，然后。”

我左手的手指玩弄着沙发的织物。“然后？”我轻声应和着。

他凑上前，飞快把嘴唇印上我的。“然后这样。”

我点头，发出一声可悲的叹息。“挺合理。”我低语着偏过头陷入又一个吻里，舌头一路舔过他双唇的缝隙，再稍稍后撤。他追着我吻过来，用气声管我叫“混蛋”，双唇贴住我并绽开一个小小的微笑，这微笑又化作后面的一连串亲吻。

接着Jon停住了。“你瞧。”他说，“这真的有点……”他的声音弱了下去，我发现他正盯着我的大腿。像是要进一步证明眼下的情况，我的一只手早就深深钻进了自己的口袋。它还在动。显然在动，动得缓慢但十分坚定。

我丢给他一个“还能怎么办？”的微笑，停下了手里的动作。“有点什么？”我问他，“有点基？”

他回答：“我本来想说的不是这个，但这显然也没错。”然后把我粗暴地推倒在沙发上。他再次吻住了我并先一步分开双唇。我们的牙碰到一起，一句低低的呻吟（我很肯定是我发出的）在两人的唇齿间模糊不清。我尝到大麻刺激性的味道，混入了糖果里的人工樱桃甜味素。

我退开了些，久到可以开口：“你说得对，它确实没那么酸。”

“你在说什么？”他的注意力根本不在这，只顾着低头轻啄我的颌线。我急促地吸了口气后把他拉近，十指纠缠在他上衣的布料里。

不知怎么地，他躺下后成了在上面的那个，开始不动声色地蹭着我。我们维持了一会这种状态，慢悠悠地接吻，紧贴着对方挪动，因为磕得太嗨而做不了别的事情。

最终他退开来，用手肘撑起自己。他深吸一口气，舌头舔过肿了的嘴唇。“我该——”

“留下过夜？”我这么提议，无非是因为我知道这不会发生。

“——走了。”他下了结论。

我努力不要任性地叹气。“我觉得自己还算是个耐心的人。”我告诉他，“但现在我下头的那玩意儿已经打算造反了。”

他同情地笑了，坐直了从我身上下来，然后站起了身子。我也把自己从沙发上撕下来，送他走到门口，帮他穿上外套。

“再联系。”他说。

“行。”我表示同意，尽管这完全得取决于他怎么想，“晚安。”

我走回沙发，懒洋洋地陷进去，发现自己好像坐在了什么东西上面，就伸手往屁股底下摸，最后在垫子间找到了Jon的打火机。我仔细地察看，第一次留意到那块小小的塑料壳子上刻着蝴蝶和独角兽的花纹。哈。我得记着下次拿这个去嘲笑他。

___

 

第二天我从自己的沙发里醒来，穿着和昨晚一样的衣服，下面也和昨晚一样硬着。阳光正奋力朝公寓里挤进来，我把一个枕头甩到脸上，朝它发出僵尸似的呼噜呼噜的抱怨声。阳光。 _操_ 。我突然坐起身看向时钟。现在是周六，接近中午，而我必须在十二点半开工。于是我用破纪录的速度冲了个澡，套上胡乱搭配的衣服并刷好了牙。最后我只迟到了两分钟，不过那无关紧要，因为老板大约一点才大摇大摆地出现在门口，假发在冷风里飘摇。

紧赶慢赶然后瞎等，真是我人生的写照。

双胞胎上楼来放映室找我是几小时后的事了。

我分别按名字和他们打招呼，尽管他俩差不多就是一体的。出生时就连体可能更好：那他俩在子宫里就能给大自然省点力气了。

Marc很正式地低头。“Stephen。”

“有电话找你。”Mike说。

我正要问是谁打来的，Marc贴心地补上：“你上衣穿反了。”然后两人一起离开。

我脱掉衣服翻了个面再套上，跟着他俩走下狭窄的楼梯。走廊上的听筒由线连着倒挂下来，被我一把抓起。

“你好？”

“Stephen，嘿。”

是Jon。答话时我努力不让自己为他这么快就回电而听着过分惊讶。”

他直入主题。“今天会工作到很晚吗？”

“不。”我泛泛地回答，眼睛看向时钟，“下批轮班的人一、两小时内就会到。”

“好极了，呃。我觉得你下班后可以来我这。”他的嗓音里透着坚定，然后它柔和了些，“如果你不忙的话。”

“不会，那好，我会过去的。”

“好。那迟些见。”

我点头。“好，迟些见。”

直到下班前我都毫无心思地看着电影，一条腿不耐烦地蹦来蹦去。

___

  
大约九点我敲响了Jon公寓的门，随即听到公寓某处传来什么东西打破的声音和一句响亮的叫骂。一分钟后他过来开了门，瞧着有点紧张。我一跨过门槛他就把我推到墙上，没关门直接吻住了我。等他断开亲吻转而去舔我脖子底下敏感的皮肤，我朝走廊上一位目瞪口呆望着我俩的中年女士眨眨眼。然后我才关上门，在他轻咬我肩窝时弓起脖子。

“我必须好奇一下……”我哑声说着，吐息拂动了他的头发，“今晚会怎么结束。”我的手不由自主地摸上他的髋部，“因为虽然一垒也挺不错，但我不介意找个机会上二垒的。”

“我甚至不知道自己到底想和你做什么。”他坦白了，说话时嘴唇扫过我的喉咙，“但我确实想和你做些什么。非常想。”

我只需要听到这些。此时我们成功挪到了沙发边上，我一把推他坐下，双膝跪地立刻对付起了他的皮带。带着几分难以置信，他看着我匆忙拉下他的拉链，拽下短裤皮筋解放了他的阴茎。他的手滑上来，期待地抓住我的上臂。

“听着，你不需要——”他开了口，但在我套弄他几次后突然缩短了句子，“算了。”

我在他阴茎底侧舔出了一条痕迹，他的手在我发间游走，随后再次落回我肩头，我退开了。“天哪，伙计。”他用气声说着。已经开始不耐烦了。

我终于把他吞进双唇之间，上下舔弄直到柱体滑溜溜的，能在我嘴里顺畅地进进出出。我的脑袋快速移动着，他一只手的手指蛇行到我颈后那块短短的毛发间，另一只手随着我舌头每一次朝上舔弄的动作抓紧了我的肱二头肌。

我每几秒就把他吞得更深一些——一两分钟内，我的嘴唇就已经快碰上我握着他根部的手了。他的阴茎顶端轻压到我的喉底，使他发出一声紧绷的呻吟，向上抽插着更深地推入我的口腔，使我陷入他弓起的臀部和坚定握着我颈后的手之间的节奏。

Jon努力挤出半句“我能不能——？”，两秒后便射了出来。他牢牢固定住我，所以我不得不含着他全部咽下，直到他射不出东西为止。接着他放开我的脑袋，喘着气又很难为情地说了句“抱歉。”

“没事。”我低语着，声音粗哑。我空着的手全程想往自己裤子里伸。我觉得我这辈子都没这么硬过。

他滑进沙发，半躺半坐着，挂着昏昏沉沉的微笑扣好他的裤子。“你以前做过这个。”他指出这个，瞳孔扩散发暗。

我依然跪在地上，用手擦了擦嘴：“是的。参加圣经夏令营的时候。”

他惊讶得眉毛都要飞进发际线了。“真的吗？”

“假的。”

Jon大笑起来，又被满足的叹息打断。“来。”他把我拉起来，直到我骑跨着他的大腿。

他摸索着解开我的裤子拉链，然后把布料朝下扯了扯。今早冲出家门时我决定不穿内裤。显然这是个好主意，因为这让我们之间少了一层布料。Jon玩味地朝我弓起一边眉毛，但没说什么只是继续手里的动作。他掏出我的性器（ _终于_ ，我的大脑宣布着），开始用长而缓慢的套弄挑逗我，每次都在顶端轻轻扭转一下手腕。过去一周发生在我俩之间的事（尤其是没有性接触）已经让我箭在弦上蓄势待发，所以这种令人疯狂的触摸差不多已经开始毁灭我的理智了。 

我以一种极其丢脸的方式发出阵阵呜咽。他轻笑着仁慈地加快了速度，握紧拳头开始认真地给我手淫。我认出了这种技巧，就是那天晚上我撞见他在自己身上用的那种。但这技巧变化得很快，他随着我每一次吐气和咒骂不断做着调整，重复着会让我呼吸停滞的动作，找到一种会让我的双腿在他身体两侧夹紧的节奏。我俯身向前，把脸埋进他脖子。这个新的角度使他不得不调整抓握方式，但他速度很快，立刻又开始之前那种不间断的节奏。快射出来时我在他颈弯里骂了句，粗暴地把他上衣下摆拉到胸前好射在他光裸的腹部上。

恢复冷静后我坐起身，我们都低头看着我的所作所为。“呃。”我的声音微微沙哑，“抱歉。”

他不在意地摇摇头，看着我扭身脱下T恤再用衣服帮他清理干净。我把T恤扔到一边，从他腿上下来坐到沙发的另一头去。

我看向Jon。他似乎很疲惫，在严肃沉思着什么。“这有点叫人困惑，不是吗？”我问。

他看了我一秒，慢慢绽开一个小小的微笑。“其实那是我给我那玩意儿起的绰号。'八寸长的困惑'。”

我因此笑得有些太大声了，可能是强烈的高潮让我的脑子被操糊了。“更像是七寸。”我故意开着玩笑。

他一脸狡猾地看着我。“你觉得是七寸？”然后摆出一副假装在意的样子，“操，我刚刚才订做了那些T恤。”我再次开始大笑，他又说，“我也能给你做一件。如果你想要的话。游乐园风格。印上'我刚幸免于七寸长的困惑'。”

等傻笑平息后，我更深地窝进垫子，对他提到：“这是我经历过的最搞笑的做爱后枕边对话了。”

他哼了声。“枕边对话？怎么，你是桃乐丝·黛啊？*”

“想得美。”我咧嘴笑了起来，脸埋进枕头。

我甚至没来得及问他我能不能留下过夜，两人就都已沉入梦乡。

 

END

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:NBC于1986年九月开始放映的一档情景喜剧。  
> 注2:美国律师、记者、作家和脱口秀主持人。  
> 注3:原文Life Savers，美国糖果品牌，知名产品是形状类似英国宝露糖，救生圈形的水果糖，好像没有官方译名所以我根据形状和名字自创了一个。  
> 注4:orange在英文中既有“橘子”也有“橙色”的意思，原文里Stephen说“Tastes like orange”和下文Jon的抗议“Orange is also a fruit”就是用到了这里的一词多义。  
> 注5:此处上下文也是用了fruit的一词多义，fruit既指“水果”，“也指“（招摇的）同性恋者”。  
> 注6：桃乐丝·黛，美国著名演员及歌手，《Pillow Talk/枕边细语》是她的代表作品之一。


End file.
